finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dischord
Dischord , also known as Eerie Sound Wave and Soundwave, is an recurring enemy ability in the series. It usually halves the target's level. A similar Blue Mage ability exists in Final Fantasy V, known as Dark Spark. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Dischord is an enemy ability used by several enemies, including Gilgamesh, Enkidu, and Druid. It halves the target's level. The player may utilize Dischord by catching and releasing a Tunneller. Final Fantasy VI Dischord is a Lore spell that halves the target enemy's level, and costs 68 MP to cast. When facing an enemy with an odd level, Dischord will round up. It has a 100% hit rate, but will miss against those immune to Death. It can be learned from Chaser, Crawler, Dark Force, Figaro Lizard, Gamma, Lizard, Metal Hitman, and Satellite. Level is the single most influential statistic which affects the damage for nearly everything. It is an important part in the calculation of damage, whether it be physical or magical. Dischord will halve the target's level for the remainder of the battle. Since the user's level affects nearly all attack damage and many success rates, this ability has more of an impact than it may look like at first glance. Dischord also helps with improving the success rate for both Steal and Mug, which compares Locke/Gogo's level to the target's. The formula for Dischord is: : Target's level = (current level + 1) / 2 Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Eerie Sound Wave is an enemy ability used by Deathgaze and Evil Eye. It inflicts 5 hits of moderate AP damage to Zack. Final Fantasy VIII Eerie Sound Wave is an enemy ability used by the Malboro, and it inflicts non-elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy XII Eerie Soundwave is an enemy ability that deals non-elemental damage to anyone within its range and has a chance inflict Confuse. It is used by Vampyr, Seeker, Worgen, Alpha Worgen, Antares, Cerberus, Deadly Nightshade, Brainpan, Bloodwing, Enkidu a, Anubys, Lindbur Wolf, Phyllo, and Mastiff c. Final Fantasy Tactics Dischord is used by Squidraken. It has 100% hit rate and dispels Float, Reraise, Invisible, Regen, Protect, Shell, Haste, Faith, and Reflect. It targets all creatures within three squares of the user, including the user. See also enemy abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Soundwave is an enemy ability used by Big Malboro. It removes Auto-Life, Regen, Shell, Protect, and Conceal to all targets within a range of 3. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Eerie Sound Wave is a Blue Magick spell that removes all buffs from the target, and it can be learned from most monsters of the Malboro species. It costs 8 MP, and has a range of 4. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery DischordFFV.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Ff6dischord.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFVI Lore Dischord.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). VIICC Eerie Sound Wave.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Eerie Sound Wave.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFXII Eerie Soundwave.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Odd Soundwave.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Eerie Soundwave.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFRK Dischord.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Dischord is the combination of "dis-" and "chord". Dis- is a prefix for "reversal" or "removal". A , in music, is any harmonic set of pitches consisting of two or more (usually three or more) notes (also called "pitches") that are heard as if sounding simultaneously. it:Discordanza Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities